


Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M, Trek Rarepair Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetPollyOliver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/gifts).



“Enter!” The command was harsh and aggressive, and had it been coming from anyone other than Worf, Deanna would have hesitated to step through the opening doors.

“Counselor,” Worf greeted, stepping out of one of the advanced mok’bara poses.

“Hello, Worf,” Deanna replied, a smile on her lips. “I just wanted to talk to you about…” her voice trailed off as her gaze flicked down. Worf was dressed in his usual white workout outfit, but where he normally practiced mok’bara barefoot, today he wore… something. “Worf? Do you have… tribbles on your feet?”

Worf’s posture immediately straightened, and his upper lip curled in distaste. “They are  _ not _ tribbles. They are… bunnies.”

Deanna rolled her lips inward, fighting the grin that threatened to spread across her face. “Bunnies?”

“They are an Earth mammal,” Worf explained.

Coughing a laugh, Deanna nodded. “Yes, Worf, I know what bunnies are. Ah… they’re not…  _ real _ bunnies… are they?”

“No.” The disappointment in Worf’s voice was obvious. “They are ‘fuzzy bunny slippers.’ I am told they are traditional.”

Before Deanna could ask who told him that, and more importantly, why, Data stepped into the room from the bedroom, wearing a terrycloth robe and matching fuzzy bunny slippers. “Counselor,” he said, his voice warm in his own android way.

“Data,” Deanna greeted in return, her smile wider than strictly necessary. “What are you doing here?”

Data paused, tilted his head, and glanced between her and Worf. After a moment, his eyes narrowed slightly, and in a curious, suspicious tone, he asked, “What are  _ you _ doing here?”

Worf rumbled something under his breath, and Deanna caught a flash of emotion from him that she couldn’t define, threaded through with mild embarrassment.

“I was just going to speak with Worf briefly, but clearly this is a bad time,” Deanna answered, half-turning and stepping back toward the door.

As the door opened and she stepped out into the corridor, she heard Data say, “What was she doing here… honey?” and thankfully the door closed before she lost control of her laughter.


End file.
